A place called Sengoku
by LadyAsumi18
Summary: One day, Kagome takes the wrong train, almost is kidnapped,ends in the other side of the town and meets a nice old lady. But, is her encounter with Inuyasha, a young man who awakens from a coma after five years, that will change her life forever. With him, and a group of troubled and misfit people, she will discover the secrets of a jewel, and about her own past. *UPDATED 04/29*
1. Chapter 1 - The girl in the train

Four senior students, were talking and laughing while getting out the school after a normal day.

"What did you put on your career quest Kagome?"

" Huh? No, nothing…actually, I didn't put anything Eri-chan…It's not like I known which college I will do . I need to think…" Said a wavy brown-haired girl. " What about you?"

The other three spoke enthusiastically about their plans. Eri wanted to be a teacher, Yuka decided to continue the family business, a restaurant, and Ayumi with a good position on a big company.

"Oh My God! Looks like you have already done the script of the rest of your life and I don't even know what I'm going to do on Saturday." Teased the girl. "I'll on that way, I need to take the train."

"You are not going to wait Houjo-kun? You always go home together…" Houjo was Kagome's boyfriends, and had a strange tendency to be sick all the time.

"He didn't came. He got the flu…I guess…" She said bye to her friends and crossed the street, walking on the train station direction. Kagome was a kind of girl without much worries, indeed, even the fact of being adopted was a problem to her, that loved her family deeply. Suddenly, she started to run when saw her train in the platform.

"Gee! I thought I was going to lose it" Standing up, the young girl started to look into her backpack and found a little jewel.

oOo

_Few days ago_

_"Dear, what are you doing? Houjo is already here!" The voice came from the downstair, calling for a teenage girls that was looking for her mother's earrings. _

_"Its here!" The object was inside the wardrobe, in a box with old stuff ,and among them, was a bright pink pearl._

_"Kagome!" The woman yelled again. _

_"I'm going!" She dressed the earrings and, for some reason, put the pearl in her bag._

oOo

"It's so beautiful..." She commented to herself, holding the pearl and playing with it. "But I wonder what happened with the rest of the necklace."

She was taken from her thoughts when she realized she was being watched by someone. A thin woman, of weird appearance had her eyes fixed on the girl, but Kagome didn't cared about it and went to sit on a bench, the unknown sat beside her.

"Don't make moves. And do everything I tell you." Said, showing a knife. Scared, the student just nodded. For half an hour, Kagome staid quiet, thinking of a way to scape. The woman ordered them to leave the train.

"Come with me…and you will not get hurt. I just want to know where did you got that jewel. "She whispered in her ear, holding her arm and with a knife in the other hand. Why shouldn't her to obey? It was just a useless little ball that her mother probably had forgotten. However, for some motive, Kagome broke free and ran, but being injured in the process. "You are not going to escape your little bitch!"

Desperate and confused, she took advantage of the confusion to get away, and ran until realized that she was out of the station, completely lost. She needed find a convenience store, call to her mother, or the police.

"I can't believe…Kikyou?" An old lady looked to her amazed like she was seeing a ghost. She got closer when saw the girl's wound. – Oh my God, what happened to you child? And…who are you?

* * *

**Hi ^^ This was the first chapter...actually, a part of it. Let me explain : As you probably had noted ( Sorry the bad english ), english is not my native language, because I'm brazilian and I speak portuguese. I had never done this before, so as I don't know if people will like - or even understand haha - I published only a half of the original chapter. With a positive feedback, I will publish the other half that is already writen.**

**Now, about the story. Well, the plot is basicaly an adaption of Inuyasha, bringing the characters to the present . The beggining, mainly, is very similar to the anime/mangá, you will see while reading.**

**So, if you think that this fic deserve you attention, please send a review. If you have things to say/tips about my english, PLEASE, send reviews, I will love and I need It to improve. If you think that this is a piece of shit, please send reviews too.**


	2. Chapter 2 - The boy in the hospital

"Please…help me! My name is Kagome and I…I came from the train station, there was a woman trying to kidnap me! …I screamed and ran but…but…" The girl couldn't stop crying. "She is probably looking for me…Please…save me! "

The old lady was Kaede. She was short and a fat, the age around 60. She said that Kagome would stay in her house, which was near from there. Without another alternative, she accepted. The place was in a street with old buildings. While following her, the student asked her self if was safe trust in the old-aged woman, but what could she do? At lest, everybody in the neighborhood was very kind and gentle with them, but seemed surprised to see Kagome.

"Why are they looking to me like that? There is something in my face?"

"No" She laughed "Its because you look like someone who liked here a while ago, even to me is hard to belive that you aren't the same person. Oh, its here that I live. "The explanation left the girl curious and anxious for a moment, but quickly forgot. It should be just a weird coincidence. Her attention turned to Kaede's house.

The house was much larger than it appeared to be when viewed from the street, when passing through the small gate, a narrow corridor led to a yard.

"An orphanage?" She asked when realized the children. They were everywhere. There were at least six or seven.

"How know, sweet…I didn't got married or had kids, one day, I thought that take care of this little angels would give some reason to my existence. Today they are my life." She said, waving to two girls who were playing in the ground. "Its not like an orphanage, most of them used to live in the streets and may never will be adopted. Come with me, lets talk in a quieter room."

"It's ok I get in?" The lady's history touched Kagome. She saw in her an great example of person. For the first time, it made her felt guilty for her inability to even choose a college.

"Don't worry. You can stay as long as you need, is almost night, it's not safe try to go home today. Do you want to call someone?"

"I can use my cellphone. Thank you." After check the gadget, she saw a lot of lost calls, which was oblivious. She tried, without success, explain everything that happened to her mother in a way that would not make her freak out. Finally, she swore that she was ok, and promised come back home on the next day.

"Do you still live with your parents Kagome-chan?" Kaede came back from the kitchen with a bowl of rice and some fish. "Here, you must be hungry."

"Thank you, again." Said her, taking the dish. "Well, I live with my mom, my grampa and my little brother. My dad had already gone. I really love my family, even don't being blood related with them I fell…"

"Wait…so you are adopted?" The girl didn't understood the lady surprise.

"Since I can remember…my parents always told me that I was their daughter by the heart, not by the blood, you know? It's not like I had some complex or something. " Humm, this is very good Kaede-sama."

The old woman smiled, disguising the doubts that Kagome's history gave to her. After the dinner, she conduced the girl to a room that despite of being clean and organized, was not used for no one.

"You can sleep here tonight sweet heart, tomorrow I will help you find your way to home.

"Thank you again, Kaede-sama. Without your help, I don't what could had happened to me." She would be dead, for sure, she concluded. Actually, she knew that wasn't truly safe, that scaring woman would still be arould. She needed to throw away that pearl…but something in her heart didn't allow her to do that. While trying to sleep, she was still wondering if it was all real, or if it was just a dream.

oOo

"Good morning!" Kagome said while entered yawning on the dining room where the children were already having breakfast. They smiled and answered 'good morning' to the new guest.

"Did you sleep well?" Asked Kaede giving her a cup of milk. "Here. Eat something and them we leave. And you, kids, run or will get late on school !

"Right!" Said them.

Kaede took Kagome to the train station. The big adventure of the high school girl would have ended in that moment. But destiny had other plans to her.

"What? No…please, repeat. This is not making sense!"

"I am very sorry but as I said, the next train that goes to Saitama only leave at 14 hrs. That nothing I can do for you beside sell the tickets.

"I had never heard about a place like this...Where the hell am I?"

"Sengoku Province."

" Impossible! This place isn't even on the maps!"

Finally, Kagome accepted, resigned, and bought the tickets. And, as she had nothing to do until the afternoon, and was still 9 a.m , she decided to go with Kaede to a hospital where she needed to visit a person.

"You don't need to do that…you can wait in my house."

"Don't worry Kaede-sama, It will be a pleasure spend some more time with you. I'm already feeling like you were my grandma you know?"

They came into the building, and the girl realized that the ond woman visits were very common, because she had lots of friends there. They used the lift and went to a room in the ICU.

"Oh, I forgot to sign some papers on the hall…wait here, I will be back soon." And she turned around and came back to the lift.

After some minutes in the front of the room, the girl decided to open the door and come in, and got surprised to see a young man. She thought Kaede's friend was an old person. He seemed be just sleeping calmly. She took some steps toward him. He was very handsome, with a curious silver hair.

"His name is Inuyasha." The old lady said, making Kagome take a fright.

"Who is he…?"

"Just another boy I tried to save from the streets. But sadly I failed with this one. .he has been in coma for almost five years . Consequence of some bad choices.

"I'm so sorry…" She felt bad for him. He was so young. "

"The poor thing is alone in the world. If I do not come, nobody will." She sighed deeply. The two of them spend some more time there, even does Kagome wanted to make more questions about the boy, she just staid quiet, observing him.

"Lady Kaede" A doctor called her.

"I will be back in a few minutes." The girl nodded. Alone again, she rose from the chair and approached the bed. She touched his hand, and his fingers moved a little.

"He moved!" She screamed. Kaede, the doctor and a nurse entered in the room running.

"It is not possible. I was just saying to Kaede-sama that his state had no changes in months.

"I know what I saw. And I saw he moving! I swear." She looked to the old woman, that had tears in her eyes. " Look! He is moving again!".

Then, a big confusion started, doctors and nurses coming and leaving the room, checking the machines and making exams. When they finally credited the movement to a simple unconscious reflex, Inuyasha opened his amber eyes.

"What are you doing here…Kikyou, you bitch!" He said with difficulty. And them, the same eyes turned to Kagome.

* * *

**First of all, thank youu for the reviews, I loved all ! I tried to make some correction on the first chapters with the things that you said but is too complex to me haha so sorry if still have lots of mistakes. I hope until the end of this I'll be writting much better. **

**The next chapter maybe will take some more time because its not writen yet, and I write first in portuguese and them in english. Well, I tried to make Kagome and Inuyasha first meet the closer to the anime. Oblivious It will never be equal. If something dont make sense to you please tell me, sometimes I forgot something while translating and sometimes the original has the same error.I will use this space to make the necessary explanations. **

**Oh, and Let me say you something. I HATE writing stories that happen in modern japan because I DONT know nothing about Japan's geography. So, "Saitama", where Kagome lives, is a Kanto's province. Its near to Tokyo. Amoung all of the others provinces, I choose this one because wikipedia told me that the place originally was the Province of musashi, where Inuyasha's story took place. "Sengoku" off course, doesn't exist, but, in the fanfiction universe, it is another Kanto's province, but very far from Saitama and so insignificant that some people even forget that it exist.**

I think is that, see you maybe on the Wednesday, cause I'm gonna travel :)


	3. Chapter 3 - Please, HELP ME!

"What?" Scared, she took a few steps back. The boy couldn't move, barely could talk, and, even does, his eyes was full of hate and sadness. "My name is not Kikyou. I'am Kagome. Did you understand? Ka-go-me."

"Take…this woman out."

"You all, leave the room." Ordered the doctor.

"This must be a miracle! I thought his condition was irreversible!" Said an surprised nurse.

Kaede couldn't stop crying,it was so hard to believe. After so many years, so many visits, Inuyasha was there, alive. And apparently without any sequel. She quickly realized why he had been so rude with Kagome, so, took her to the corridor.

"He...he woke up! Isn't it incredible?" She said animated. She was happy for him, and even forgot his insults. " But…can I ask you a question? Who was the girl he was talking about? Who is that 'Kikyou'?

The old lady staid quiet for a moment. Everything involving those two was so tragic, and would become worst, now that the boy was back.

"Do you remember when I said you look like someone? This person was Kikyou."

" 'Was'? Wait, she died?"

"On the same day that Inuyasha ended in that bed. It's a complicated story, It'll be better to you if you not get involved. Moreover, its almost time to you go to the train station. Child, forget about everything you saw, your life is not here." She concluded.

"Alright…" Of course she was curious, how wouldn't she? She had just discovered about a died girl who was so alike to her that people would be able mistake them. Kagome nodded. All that crazy story was going to end as soon as she caught that train. "Kaede-sama, I think I'm going now."

"Don't want me to go with you?"

"Don't worry. I think it's better to you stay here." She said, smiling, and looking on the room's direction. "I will be okay."

"Be carefull. It's too early. Wait inside some place until the time of take the train." The old woman hugged her with affection.

"I will never forget everything that you did for me…Kaede-sama." Before get out the hospital, she put her hand on her backpack, remembering that the jewel was still there. She took a deep breath and moved on. The station was some blocks far from the hospital, but the way seemed endless.

oOo

"Inuyasha, you need to answer the doctors questions. He is here to help you." Kaede was trying to convince the boy, mas he staid quiet and refused to talk. "The more you collaborate, the sooner you will go h…"

"Home? You got crazy old woman?" He said surly, but without looking to her."

"Well, I suppose you are able to talk. That's a good signal." Concluded the doctor. "Now, please. Can you move your arms and legs?"

"Why couldn't I idiot?" after saying that, he tried to sit, but failed. "Damn it!"

Dont be rude!" Rebuked Kaede. "And stop being sttubborn. Five years aren't five days. Your body is too weak."

He grumbled and finally let the doctors to continue the exams, and they became more and more amazed, because he should not even be able to move for at least two months, however, they had the impression that if they turned their backs for a minute, Inuyasha would run away from the hospital.

"Who was that woman?" He asked, after stay alone with Kaede.

"Oh, she was lost and asked me help to come back to her house." Answered. "I ended up bringing her here while waiting for the time to catch the train."

"You are too stupid did you know?" He laughed ironic. "She could be one of those scammers who attack old people"

"Were you worried with me, Inuyasha?" She smiled, embarrassing him.

"Sh…shut up! Moreover…are you sure I have been here for five years? How come you are still alive?

"Five years, not fifth." She answered , without give attention to his rudeness. "Time also seems to haven't pass to you."

"Keh!"

"Well...Are you not going to ask about her?" She knew he was trying to say something, since he was always looking to the corridor, as if seeking for somebody.

"I don't give a damn to what happened with that bitch. I was just wondering if she still work in this decadent hospital."

"She died, Inuyasha. That day." He tried to mask the shock. Kikyou was dead.

"Heh, At least, I wasn't the only one who was screwed in the end!"

Kaede nodded with his attitude. Suddently, the image of that girl from before came to his mind. They weren't equal, but there were between them an uncanny resemblance.

oOo

_"Attention. Because of an technical problem all the shipments are temporarily suspended. Sorry for the inconvenient."_

"Great! What a wonderful notice!" Kagome was in a coffe inside the station when heard the announce. It was 13:30 pm. She didn't know what to do. Her family had no car, so, ask for someone picking up her was out of question. The only way was wait. She even tried to make a call, but had no answer . "Mom will be worried. I told her I was coming back before the sunset.

The student was surprised that even with the delay, there weren't many people around the place. She had already noticed how empty it was, but that was pretty strange. She decided to go out and walk a little after realize that the maids were giving her weird looks for staying in the shop for so long eating nothing more than a piece of cake.

"Finally found you!" The familiar voice terrified the girl, but she didin't had time to react, a strong blow made her lose the conscience.

oOo

Kagome's eyes opened slowly,her head was aching and she saw she was lying on the floor of somewhere like an abandoned warehouse with nothing but wooden boxes and dirty. Also, her hands were tied.

"Now, you are gonna to explain me exactly where did you found this, little girl." It was the same thin woman that chased her last night. The only difference was that now she had a malicious smile on her face and a shining little pearl among her fingers.

"I dont know. I swear!" The girl would never tell her. It was clear that she was looking for the rest of the necklace and telling the truth would put her family in big troubles.

"Liar." She screamed, and got closer putting her knife on Kagome's neck. "I'm not kidding you know. Someone who isn't trying to complete the shikon no tama wouldn't walk around carrying this. Well, I'm going to solve some others problems, maybe a few time alone will make you change your mind.

The woman saved the object in her pocket and left. Kagome then started to think in a way to get out that place. She wanted to cry or scream, but realized that nobody could listen. She thought about her family, friends, Houjo…what was going to happen if she never come back home? She wanted to see them again, wanted to watch TV, eat her mother's food and even go to school and listen those teachers asking her about which colleges and professions.

The hours passed without the girl find any solution. The kidnapper hadn't returned yet, but she knew she didn't had much time. Her backpack was on the floot of the other side of the warehouse, so she crowed to reach it. She needed to call someone, but that wasn't an eazy thing to do while tied.

With difficulty, she took the gadget out the bag, that was open, and, since she could not use her hands, she had to find the speed dial. But every single number she knew felt on the voice mail.

_Look child, I'm not that good with this cellphone thing, but take this, and call me if anything happens. - Kaede wrote the number on a paper and the girl passed to the phone._

- Please Kaede-sama, you are my only chance! - she thought while touching the button.

oOo

Inuyasha was impatient. The old lady left the hospital on the end of the afternoon and went home, because the kids were going to arrive. It was almost midnight and a devastating silence was his only company. He looked to a table beside the bed and noticed his clothes – A t-shit, a jeans and a red jacket - . The same clothes he was using in _that_ day. They were clean and ironed. Probably the she never put then there for never losing the hope that he would wake up some day.

"That goody…she never changes…" Suddently and vibration sound came from the same direction. After seeing the forgot cellphone, reached down to pick it up and answered it without saying anything.

"Hello…? Kaede sama, Hey, it's me, Kagome. Please, you need to help me! She found me, I don't know where I am!" The voice on the other side was desperate and trembling. It was the strange girl, he concluded, mas continued quiet. "Hello…are you there? For the lord sake, please, say that you are there!"

"That girl…"

"Who is there?" She recognized him. Actually, his name was...Inuyasha , wasn't it? "Hey, call Kaede-sama, I do need to talk with her!"

"The goody has already gone to her house." He answered, without demonstrate any worry with her situation. "What do you want?"

"Er…I need to ask you something…what exactly is the 'shikon no tama' ?" Why the hell she was asking him that? To someone who were clearly not interested in helping her?

"What do yoy know about the shikon no tama?!" She got scared with his scream. She thought before talk, but which other choices she had aside trusting him?

"I...kind of had a pearl of that jewel with me, I was inside by backpack. So, a strange woman saw it and started to chase me and…"

"What happened with the pearl?"

"Hã?"

"I said...What the hell happenned with the jewel?!"

"She took it, and now she want me to tell her where I found it…wa-wait! Why did you got interested ? "

"Shut up! How this woman look like?"

"Don't be rude you idiot! She wasn't young, but also not that old. Oh, and she has a stupid centipede tattoo on her left arm…of right…OH MY GOD!" The girl turned out the phone.

"Hey you! Hey!" The boy couldn't believe in what he had just hearded. If he wasnt mistaken, he knew who was that woman, and, mostly, to where she took Kagome.

* * *

**Hy everyone :) Sorry the delays, but I'am back! This chapther and the next are a kind of mess because I mixed all the first arcs from the manga ( Miss centipide, the crow and Yura ) in a only story. Oh, and some another things like the Inuyasha hability of being recovered by the coma so fast will be explained later. **

**Again, thanks for the reviews and PLEAASE send more, I will be happy forever ^^**


	4. Chapter 4 - Weren't you the hero?

He looked to the corridor, there was hours since someone had passed by there. He rose from the bed and sat on it, thinking. What the hell had happened with him? He still couldn't believe he had passed the last five years of his life in that hospital. He remembered about the clothes over the table and decided that he needed run away.

oOo

"Who were you calling little girl? – The woman threw the phone away and hold Kagome's hairs pushing her to the ground."

"I…I…only answered it! My mom was calling and…"

"SHUT UP! I think I can't take my eyes of you even for a second."

"Wait, how long do you intent to keep me here!? I've already said I don't have nothing to tell you!"

"This, little girl, is what we are going to see. – She lit a cigarette and leaned against the wall calmly. – Let's see how long can you stand this."

Everything was lost. What would happen next? Torture? The girl closed her eyes and tried to distract her mind, but was always called back to reality by a scream commanding her to not fall asleep. And so time passed.

There are lots of things to thing about in a situation like that. What if she hadn't had taken the wrong train, of stolen the jewel from her mom's closet and started to play with it without realize how expensive it was…But the fact was : All those things happened for a reasons, she just had not realized it yet.

His movements still were weak and he still had problems to walk. Wandering around town, Inuyasha saw a private security guard who for some reason left his motorcycle leaning against a wall while taking a nap on a seat beside. Poor him, probably was his first day. The boy laught.

oOo

It was almost morning and Kagome was holding on, although devasted by the hunger and fatigue.

"Now its enough! I lost my patience with you, maybe I can trust you and believe you are not lying to me, but, it's a sad thing you know? I can't let you leave this place alive, sorry." – She smiled, the girl flinched. The woman got closer to her and Kagome was sure that this was her end.

"Keh! I finally found this stupid place…It took a little while because I kinda of forgot the direction." – In front of the door of the warehouse, a young man wearing jeans and a red leather jacket emerged pointing a gun on the woman direction. – "You should be more careful. Did you know that lockers were already invented?"

She got so shocked that let the knife falls. That was impossible!Neither Kagome could believe in what her eyes were seeing. He really came to save her?

"But…but you were dead!What the hell is happening!?"

"Yeah, I also thought that, but I guess I changed my mind this early morning." – He laught ironic, entering in the place.

"Inuyasha…" - Kagome wasn't able to say more.

"That no makes any sense. How did you to…?" – He shot in her direction, disorienting her and making her fall on the floor. But the boy didn't saw when her used her own gun to almost hit his arm. – "Well, You are not the same Inuyasha. Your reflexes are too slow. And you are even more innocent than usal…You really thought I wasn't armed?"

"INUYASHA!" Screamed the girl, worried, but he didn't looked to her.

"Danm it! I will kill you bitch!" – They continued the fight with some more gunfires, but then the young man shot her in the right arm, making her faint when hit the head. While all this was happening, Kagome finally cut the ropes with the knife and crept to take the jewel that rolled over when the woman fell.

"In the end, I didn't lose the practice." – He laught again, kicking the gun that still was in the woman hand.

Kafome took her backpack and intended to put the pearl inside it, relieved for finally being free. Mas her happiness ended when she was noted by the gray hair boy, who pointed the gun to her.

"Give me this." – He said. –" Or you are gonna end just like that one."

"WHAT? Weren't you supposed to he a hero? You aren't here to save me?" – She asked, unresigned. For God, she came back to the same situation. No. Now it was worse, because he seemed to be much more dangerous.

"Only a stupid girl like you would trust in someone like me. I finally got it! A pearl from the Shikon no Tama."

"Don't move Inuyasha. We cought you and don't try to run or make some stupidity."

"Danm it!" – It was a matter of minutes to the police immobilize and handcuff the young man.

"Kagome!" Kaede ran to see if she was okay, and the girl hugged her and started to cry.

"I was so scared Kaede-sama! I thought I was goint to die!"

"Calm down child, you don't need to be afraid anymore, I'm here now." – The old lady felt guilty, and the worst thing was knowing that Inuyasha once again proved that he was not reliable. She knew that he wouldn't run away from the hospital to save a stranger.

"Hey, what is that?" – One of the cops said seeing Inuyasha faint.

oOo

The boy was taken back to the hospital, and would not leave until the doctor's orders and all the exams results. But now he would be heavily guarded 24 hours a day. The official also offered to take Kagome home safely.

"Oh my god, my dauther is back!" – Her mother was the first one to hug the confused student. – "What horrible nightware I was living…I was so afraid of not seeing you again anymore!"

"So was I mom! So was I!" – She couldn't stop crying. She finally had come back.

"Ms. Higurashi, we are leaving by now, but…" - The policeman adverted. – Sorry, you will have to give us some explanations. We will call.

She nodded and they entered in the car and left. All she wanted was take a shower and rest. She need, at least for a while, forget that mess.

"Souta, go to your room, we need to talk with your sister." – told the younger son, the family was on the living room after dinner.

"But mommy I wanted to hear sister's story again. It's just like a movie I saw on TV!" – Protested him.

"Souta!" Loath, he obeyed and went upstairs.

"You should have called us, or the police. Do you have any idea about how dangerous is trust in strangers?"

"I didn't know what to do, things started to happen one after another...i'm so sorry."

"Darling, when you first called me I got worried, but you promised that you were okay and was going to come back on the next morning. Then you didn't. And neither answered my calls…"

"Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Kagome…"

"What is that? Please, tell me the truth. I know that I would never have caught it without asking first." – The girl said,taking off the pearl from her skirt pocket. Her mother and grandfather got that was the reason! The woman raised her hands to her mouth.

"You should not mess with your mother's stuff."

"Dad, I think we owe and explanation to her. "– She sighed. – "This used to be belongs to your biological mother. I know, I know…You never liked to talk about it, and we respect that. But she asked us to give it to you when you had enough age to understand."

"I can't believe, I would never imagine that this was such a expensive thing! Wait…so it means that they…were a rich family!?"

"Dear..."

"No! I don't care about it! As you said, I had never cared about them. I don't want to know who they were or why they gave up on me. You, are my family. The only one I have."

**oOo**

Later, in her bed, Kagome was trying to not think about that conversation, mas was impossible. Something inside her heart was sure that the Shikon no Tama was more than just a gift from her biological parents. However, she didn't wanted to get even more involved, she only wanted have her normal life again. Before falling asleep, a certain gray-haired boy came to her mind.

"I was an idiot. How could I trust him? But…If wasn't him, I don't know what would have happened with me. In the end, he saved my life."

Two weeks had passed after the incident. Kagome have been tried to come back to her rotine. In her first day at school, she found out that his grandfather had lied about the motive of her absent after being asked about her serious crisis of anemia.

"Higurashi, I got so worried when I called your home and they told me you were hospitalized."– Houjou, her boyfriend, said, hugging her strongly with tears in his eyes.

"And they didn't let us visit you. How come!?" – Complained Eri. The other two girls agreed.

"Sorry guys, they told me I was so bad that could even die." – Pretended her, suffocated and trying to escape from the boy's arms. – "You know, moreover, you were also badly sick Houjou-kun, weren't you?"

"I didn't believe when I fould it Kagome-chan! You always was so healthy, never got even a flu since we had met."

"He he, I guess that…" - Suddently her phone rang. Was the police. "Hello...what? Now? But I'm at school…Ok, I got it. No! You don't need to pick me up, I know how to get in the hospital. Do you want me to bring the…Ok, I'm going right now, I just need to go home first. Thank you."

"Hospital!? – Asked the four friends."

"Yeah…I need to go to catch my exam's results and some more ones, they told me that they can't wait."

"Oh my God so is something serious?" - Cried Yuka.

- "No!No! It's not like that, don't worry."

- "Should I go with you? – The boy asked, holding her hand."

- "Its not necessary…I need you to stay here to watch the classes and give your notes."– She kissed his cheek and left.

Kagome had to go home and did not got out of there without her mother's and grandfather's protests, taking with her the Shikon no Tama's pearl. As soon as she stepped off the train at Sengoku, she saw two policemen and Kaede waiting for her. Then, they went to the delegacy to where the young delinquent was taken that morning. She stayed quiet the hole way. Then entered in the place and stopped in front a office's door.

Inuyasha was sitting in a chair with his arms crossed. He now had a much more healthy appearance, and was wearing the same clothes of the day when saw him break into the shed. Also, he had in the face the same angry countenance of yore.

"Mr. Taishou was discharged today." – Commented one of the mans. He was Yoshiro Tachibana, the delegate responsible for the investigation of the incent who resulted in the boy's coma. – " , I belive you already know why we called you here, don't you?"

"Yes...It's because of this." – She said, showing him the little pink ball.

"So it was true! - Kaede wondered looking directly to the girl."

"Sorry Kaede-sama, I just didn't wanted you to get involved."

"Child, actually, I'm more involved in this history than you can imagine." – Replied the old woman, lowering his head.

"Do you want to wait outside? I need to talk with him first." – Said the delegate.

"I want to get in. I want to see him too." - She said, firmly. The man agreed and they entered.

"..." - The young man looked away when he saw the girl, which deeply angered.

"You...You REALLY tried to kill me!" – She screamed pointing to him. – "And I seriously believed that you were a good person! Actually I don't even know why I'm talking with you…But I needed to look to your idiot face once another time!"

"Come on, shut up! Its not my fault if you trust in everybody. You are with it, aren't you? With the jewel?" He laughed, cynical. The girl retreated.

"Don't you dare to try something Taishou." – Tachibana adverted, putting his hand on the gun in his belt. – Now that you are finally recovered, I imagine that we can finally talk.

"Talk? Keh, I don't have nothing to talk with you. Do you think you won right? Only because you finally putted your hands on me."

"You woke up from a five year coma and in less than 24 hours escaped from a hospital assaulting two nurses, stole the bike and the gun of a private security guard and tried to kill two people. Not to mention its entire previous historic". While hearing this, the young man kept smiling, as if proud of his achievements. - And yet, it is not for these crimes that you are here.

"There is more!?" - Kagome asked. Wha kind of person was he? Kaede put a hand on her shoulder, aware of what was coming next.

"Inuyasha Taishou. From now on, you are also responding for the Kikyou's murdering."

* * *

**Hi guys, sorry the delay _" As you said, I mixed all the main villains from Inuyasha's firsts chapthers, and thats why "the woman" doesn't have a name hehe. I would take eras to rewrite all those arcs! Well, next chapther Kagome will find some more things about her relation with the Shikon no Tama and most of all, her relation with Kikyou. Also, she will try to discover what really happened on that night five years ago. **


	5. Chapter 5 - A painful painful discovery

p class="MsoNormal"  
style="margin-left:18.0pt;mso-pagination:none;mso-layout-grid-align: 


End file.
